


[基锤] Tension

by Sk10969



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Blindfolds, Collars, Crying, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Safewords, Spanking, Sub Thor (Marvel), Subdrop, Subspace
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk10969/pseuds/Sk10969
Summary: Thor从来都不打算让人知道他的属性，甚至是他的好友们都不知道。毕竟现实就像一个恶作剧之神一样，喜欢把原来的一切都搞得乱七八糟。似乎是害怕人们都忘了他的存在而拼命想把事情的走向给改变，直到自己被痛恨，被牢记在心。也是，谁会想过Thor不是个Dom呢？就算是质疑过，在和他相处后也只会觉得，‘啊...他真的是一位纯种的Alpha啊...真想叫他主上大人...’之类的。一点‘他可能是Switch’的想法都从未出现在他们的脑海里，更不要说是Thor是个Sub之类的想法了。但是Thor却不是他们所想的那样。那样完美的人，从来都不是他。Thor放下手上的笔。看了看四周。这里是纽约最隐秘也是最安全的地方。在这里，没有Dom的Sub可以得到一定的帮助。这里是带给他们的是安全，理智，甚至能够与职业Dom交流。Thor想都没想过自己会来到这样的地方。但是他再也承受不住了。他需要一些帮助。。。





	[基锤] Tension

**Author's Note:**

> 基锤  
> Dom/Sub梗， DS AU，眼罩，Spanking，项圈  
> 不喜勿入，不要说我没警告。要是不知道什么是BDSM的，你们就把他理解为主仆文吧。因为简单来说就是一个被Sub臣服，一个臣服于他的Dom。记住，安全，理智，还有商量。  
> 还有，我知道这一切不可能进展这么快的。圈内的就把它当作床边故事来看吧。  
> 欢迎各大Sp圈的各位一起来深·度研究！

。。。

  
Thor从来都不打算让人知道他的属性，甚至是他的好友们都不知道。

  
毕竟现实就像一个恶作剧之神一样，喜欢把原来的一切都搞得乱七八糟。似乎是害怕人们都忘了他的存在而拼命想把事情的走向给改变，直到自己被痛恨，被牢记在心。

  
也是，谁会想过Thor不是个Dom呢？就算是质疑过，在和他相处后也只会觉得，‘啊...他真的是一位纯种的Alpha啊...真想叫他主上大人...’之类的。一点‘他可能是Switch’的想法都从未出现在他们的脑海里，更不要说是Thor是个Sub之类的想法了。

  
但是Thor却不是他们所想的那样。那样完美的人，从来都不是他。

  
Thor放下手上的笔。看了看四周。这里是纽约最隐秘也是最安全的地方。在这里，没有Dom的Sub可以得到一定的帮助。这里是带给他们的是安全，理智，甚至能够与职业Dom交流。

  
Thor想都没想过自己会来到这样的地方。

  
但是他再也承受不住了。他需要一些帮助。

  
在服务生的指导下，他来到了二楼的走廊。这里和一般的走廊没有分别，不是想象中的昏昏暗暗的那样。这里的房间并不多，每个房门旁都有个镀金的名字，就像大学的走廊一样。

  
Thor跟着指示来到了一间房前，上面的名字只有着一个鹿角的标志。Thor抱着疑问抬起手，在木门上敲了几下，在服务生的鼓励的眼神下，开门走进了那房间。

  
Thor最先看见的不是想象中的那些可怕的道具，而是一位坐在书桌前的男士，黑发，身高估计有一米九。从他的打扮看来，对方似乎是个温和的一个人，一位理智的Dom。

  
在对方对上自己的目光后，Thor僵硬的移开自己的视线，开始观察起了房间。就和一般的套房一样，特别的是，一进入房间，Thor所在的房间似乎是一个书房。而连接它的是一间卧室，和一间浴室。

 

对方就像是能读心一样，给了Thor足够的时间来观察Thor。最后才缓缓地站起来，走向Thor，并对着Thor伸出他的手，面带微笑的向来者自我介绍着。

  
“你好啊。初次见面，我是你今天的Dom，我的名字是Loki。”

  
“...你好...我是Thor。”

  
Thor才把目光对上Loki，却遇上了对方的双眼。Thor不知道为什么自己的脸会不受控制的发红，他呆呆的点点头，回握Loki还在半空中的那一只手。Loki下一瞬间马上握住了Thor，手上的力道温柔，却不失控制性。

  
“这是你第一次和专业的Dom见面？”

  
“我想也会是最后一次了...”

  
Loki在听了Thor的回答后点了他的头，表示自己能够理解Thor的意思。“这我能明白，请你先填这一个表格。”

  
Loki把手上的表格和笔递给了Thor，并指了Thor后方的那一张被独自被安置在地毯中心的沙发椅，让Thor知道沙发椅的位置上并坐下毯中心的沙发椅。“你能做到那个沙发椅上，如果那样能让你放松些。”

  
Thor什么也没有回答Loki，只是静静地接过Loki递过来的表格和笔，地静静的走到沙发椅，乖巧的坐在沙发椅上。

  
沙沙的笔声在寂静的房间里显得特别的突出，配合Thor手表传来的嗒嗒声，让Thor莫名的感到一丝的压迫感。最后Thor抬起头，僵硬且紧绷的看着眼前的Dom，才发现Loki从未把他的目光从他的身上移开。Loki看着眼睛里充满着疑问的Thor，缓缓地开口。

  
“怎么了吗？”

  
Thor放下笔，把表格放到自己的大腿上。尴尬的看着Loki的方向，却不把目光放在这一位Dom的眼睛上，只敢盯着Loki脚边。Thor懊恼的抓了抓自己的头发，空气中飘逸着微妙的气氛。终于，Thor对上了Loki的眼睛。那一双有着莫名的侵略性却依旧带有中和它们的柔和。

  
“我并不知道该怎么写...”

  
“真可爱...那么，安全词就是标准的红绿灯好不好？”

  
Loki发出了被愉悦的笑声，很明显的是被Thor出人意料的回答给娱乐了。他带着笑容慢慢的往Thor的方向靠近。Thor看不出来那是Loki的职业笑容，还是他真的想要对Thor露出这样的笑容。毕竟，在他的认知里，所有人在知道Thor是个Sub后，反应都不太好。

  
甚至还有人想要完全占有他，把他当作个收藏品。

  
“好...”

  
Thor最后是这样点头回答着Loki的。Loki再一次的露出了笑容。他接过Thor双手递过来的表格和被放置在上方的钢笔，把它们都放到原先的书桌上。在那之后，Loki只是慢慢的走靠近Thor，直到自己站到Thor的面前，让对方只能抬着头，才能看到他。

  
“你信任我对吧？”

  
Thor是Loki见过的Sub中最完美，最美味的，没有之一。尽管Thor给Loki的印象并不是一般人对Sub的认知、那样的弱小、需要别人的保护，也不是Loki一般会见到的那些外表坚强且独立的Sub。Thor属于两者之间的那一个灰色地区，Thor是特别的，他不弱小，坚强也很独立，但是他却不想要让成为餐桌上所有人都能享用的料理。他会建造围墙。

  
只要Thor肯卸下一直以来都带着的Dom面具，Thor是一个会乖乖听他的Dom所说过的任何一句话，会顺从地跪在他脚边，并且诚恳地乞求他去品尝他的那一种独立又可爱的Sub。

  
而Loki最需要负责的就是让Thor从他的恶梦中逃出来。不是帮助，而是陪伴他战胜这一场漫长的战争。Loki是Thor的将军，他会指引着Thor，直到他能够安全的，毫无防备的呆在Loki身边。

  
至于是由什么身份来执行这一个任务，全由Thor来决定。Loki不会强迫Thor，也不会让Thor因为这样陷入任何不必要的麻烦。他会保护他的Sub，只有他能伤害到他的Sub，在他Sub的允许和请求下伤害他的Sub。尽管对方现在只不过是个来求助的Sub，来寻找一个疏解长年累积下来的压力的一位Sub。而不是带着他的项圈的Sub。

  
Thor的喉结很明显的移动了，他小幅度的点着自己的脑袋，却久久没得到Loki的回复，带着疑问的对上了Loki的眼睛。Loki什么没没说，只是伸出手，抚摸着Thor的脸颊，他似乎葛爱着Thor的小胡渣。

  
“你该怎么回答？Thor，我需要文字。”

  
“Yes，Sir...”

  
Loki满足的点头，他对于Thor对他的称呼感到愉悦。随着Loki的手指在Thor的脸颊徘徊，Thor的膝盖开始逐渐发软了。伴随着Loki体温带有的安全感，微妙的刺激一波一波的传来，莫名的快感让Thor感到更加的愉悦。Loki开始按住了Thor的肩膀，霸道却不失任何温柔和目的性的引导Thor从椅子上，跪倒Loki的脚边。Thor应该所在的地方。

  
这一刻，Thor感受到了前所未有的安全感，一份他渴望的安全感。世界和脑袋都随着Loki安置在他的肩膀上的手指的温度而变得安静下来，而Thor一直以来都隐瞒在内心的最底层的Sub个性也一点一点地暴露在Loki的面前。Thor在这之前从未变现出一丁点的臣服，他痛恨自己是个Sub的事实，也不想让任何人知道这一点，所以他把最真实的自己给隐藏了起来。

  
但是现在他却把自己的秘密，交给了一位他才认识不到半个小时的Dom。他不后悔，他相信Loki。并不是因为合同书上有写着职业Dom并不能把前来的Sub的资料给泄漏出去，而是他相信Loki的人格。既然自己都已经把主导权双手奉献给了Loki，那他也会把自己全盘交给Loki，毫不保留的相信Loki最为Dom的能力。

  
他会指导他的。

  
“你准备好了吗，Thor？”

  
Loki的手指从Thor的肩膀慢慢扶过Thor的耳朵，停留在Thor的眼皮上。Thor闭着双眼，眼皮上压着的温度让他咽了一口。Thor还没回答Loki，但这也不出Loki的意外，Thor还不太习惯臣服者的位置，他需要一些鼓励。Loki的手指继续向上移动着。直道来到了Thor的发间。

  
Loki在Thor的额头留下了一个吻，绕道Thor的后方，坐到了Thor先前才坐在的沙发椅上。Loki引导着Thor在原地靠着移动依旧贴在地毯上的膝盖转身面向他，直到对方完全面向自己。

  
Loki在Thor好奇的目光下，拉开了沙发椅隔壁的床头柜的抽屉，拿出了一个崭新的黑色皮革眼罩。这举动引来Thor抗拒的眼神，他还没准备好一开始就要被剥夺视觉，但是他却没有站起来，或是使用他的安全词，他还是信任着Loki。这一切都是他想要的。

 

“乖，你知道我们会做些什么对吧？”

  
Thor看着Loki，眼里充满着畏惧却有着一丝的期待。Loki慢慢的带着眼罩靠近眼前不安的Sub，鼓励的眼神一直都聚集在Thor的身上。直到Thor慢慢的把脑袋伸到Loki的方向，让皮革接触他的眼皮。夺走他的视觉。

  
被蒙上眼睛的Thor比任何时候还要敏感，这是他从未体验过的感觉。他不安的开始颤抖着，皮肤在温暖的房间下却起了鸡皮疙瘩。他在发抖，他不受控制的一直在抖动着。这不是他意料的，但确实是Loki想象中的反应。

  
Thor的反应完全正常。Loki知道Thor是相信他的，但是介于是第一次，再加上他从未体验过，一开始会表现出抗拒是正常的。身体的反应永远都比表面来的诚实。但是Thor却还未使用他的安全词，这让Loki感到非常的骄傲。尽管Thor并不是属于Loki的Sub。

  
Thor调整自己的心态，他想要完全的把自己交给Loki，但是却在最后一秒有退缩了。他办不到，他以为他自己办得到，但他却不行。脑袋里的那些乱七八糟的幻想总是让他集中不了思绪。

  
四周的喧哗，是Thor内心里一直存在的罪恶，他努力不去注意他们，却更加集中在内容的身上。Thor开始在否定自己了。他不确定自己的真实属性能不能够被亲友们接受，被社会接受。Thor甚至再也不清楚自己的存在价值，他并不愿意当一个Sub，然而他却是一位Sub。

  
“嘘，冷静下来，我接着你了。你做的很棒。颜色？”

  
Loki的声音把Thor从混乱中拉出来了，Thor安静了下来。他现在是安全的。Loki会在这里保护着他的。

  
Loki的手指回到了Thor的发间，修长的手指穿插在Thor金色的头发里。Dom慢慢地在Thor的发里抚摸着，试图让跪着的人放松身体，把自己交给Loki。Thor深呼吸，蹭了蹭那一只停在自己头上的手，贪婪的吸取上面的温度。他办到了。

  
Thor在对方耐心的引导下，把自己的脑袋依靠在了Loki的大腿上。此时的他，被Loki的气味包围着，他处于Loki的双腿之间。那一刻，他仿佛找到了某种归属感。

  
“Thor？我需要你的回答。”

  
Loki的声音在一次的响起，坚定，温柔，却是满满的带有严肃性。这是一道命令。Loki似乎非常在乎Thor的感受，他很在乎对方是否还能清楚地记得并使用自己的安全词，这是一件好事。这让Thor再一次带有些疑问的抬起了他的脑袋，在发觉到Loki的命令后，他缓缓地点点头，把自己的脑袋埋在Loki的双腿间。

  
Thor再一次的深呼吸，他准备好了。Thor缓缓地让他的答案从他的嘴里溜出来，传进Loki的耳里。

  
就像一首美味的交响曲。

  
“绿色，Sir。”

  
虽然Thor现在看不见，但他却明显的感受到，Loki被Thor对他的回答给愉悦到了。这让Thor的胃开始温暖起来。他想要让Loki感到骄傲，尽管他们只是第一次见面，也没有任何的关系。这就是Sub的本性？

  
Thor 开始相信Loki，而Loki也会诚实地告诉Thor他会做的所有项目。这一切里不会有任何一句谎言，不会有任何以丝的强迫，不会有任何一处的伤害。Loki相信Thor，也相信Thor会相信眼前的这一位Dom。早没有任何的理由下，就只是Loki的直觉。事实证明Loki是对的。

  
Thor 知道Loki会是一位比他想象中还要重要的一位Dom。尽管现在他们之间并没于任何的关系，Thor的颈项上也没有联系着他和Loki的项圈。但是Thor却有种Loki就是那一位他想要的Dom的感觉。

  
Thor让自己的脑袋在Loki的大腿上调整了姿势。距离Thor一开始跪在Loki面前，把脑袋枕在对方的大腿上已经过去了一些时间，这是Thor膝盖处传来的刺痛感告诉他的，他完全没有意识到时间的流失。但Thor却不想要打断这样一个美好的时刻，同时却也害怕自己会给Loki添麻烦。

  
Loki的手指依旧在Thor的发间活动着，Thor甚至开始怀疑Loki的手会不会累，Loki的大腿会不会已经麻痹了？原本已经静下来的脑袋却开始运转着，富有的想象力让他开始担心一些没有必要的问题。要是Loki觉得自己很可笑怎么办？要是下一次自己想要到这专门找Loki的时候对方拒绝了怎么办？要是，Loki其实是认识Thor但Thor在生活中完全没注意过他怎么办？

  
要是，自己是Sub的真相让别人发现了怎么办？

  
Thor小幅度的摇头了，他异常的举动吸引了Loki的注意力。他们保持这一个姿势已经有些时间了。在这一段时间里，Loki的手确实没停下工作过，但他同时也为Thor安排了一些活动，想让他趁着这难得的机会尽情的放松。但是Thor接下来的举动完全打乱的Loki的步伐。

  
Thor开始发出了细微的哀鸣声，就像一个发恶梦的孩子一样，额头上也开始冒出了冷汗。Thor在颤抖着，这不是Loki意料中会发生的事。Thor似乎是在和自己挣扎着，原本已经放松下来的肩膀也开始全功尽弃，僵硬了起来。Thor现在正在被自己的想象力给折磨。

  
察觉到异样的Loki马上停止手指的动作，他不觉得此时的Thor想要接受任何的抚摸。事实再一次证明他是对的，Thor在Loki移开手指后，Thor的颤抖状况似乎有些改善。细微的唏嘘声，让Thor更像是一个被主人责骂的小狗狗。

  
Loki让Thor把他的脑袋移开，而自己则是从沙发椅上下来，单脚跪在Thor的面前。Loki就这样观察着Thor，他需要知道Thor现在的颜色。

  
Thor并没有用他的安全词，这让Loki感到疑问，会不会是Thor忘了他的安全词？见Thor的情况并没有好转，Loki伸出手，握住了Thor的脸颊。他现在必须和Thor沟通。

  
“嘿。Thor，听得见我说话吗？你还记得你的安全词对吧，Thor？”

  
Loki温和的声音传进了Thor的耳朵。Thor并没有抬头，只是让自己的脑袋悬在那里。Thor没有拒绝性的企图挣脱Loki覆在他脸颊上的双手，而是温顺的像个小猫咪，回蹭了Loki的手心。这信任的举动让Loki愉快的发出了呼噜声。尽管他知道信任是这游戏的必须品，但Thor的信任还是让他感到满足。

  
说实话，Loki并没有发现到Thor是这么的信任他，毕竟以Loki以往的经验来说，Sub一旦进入这样的模糊状态，他们几乎能隐蔽任何的声音，直到他们能自己让脑袋清晰下来。Thor却是如此的信任Loki，在Loki的呼唤下回到他的身边。

  
“记得的，Sir。”

  
在不久之后，Thor轻声回复了Loki的问题。他还记得Loki需要他用声音来回答Dom的问题，他想要让Loki为他感到骄傲，他想为Loki当一个乖孩子。这想法让他感到温暖。这么简单的事情他还是能够办得好的。

  
Loki顺着Thor的意思，手指温柔的开始抚摸Thor的脸颊，尤其是他的小胡渣。扎手却让Loki觉得Thor更加的可爱。Loki在听见Thor的回答后，满意地点头，看来Thor并没有忘记他的安全词，这样证明Thor还是很清楚自己在干些什么，也证明了Loki并没有在自己的不注意之间强迫了Thor。

  
“那你想要使用它吗？”

  
Thor没有回答，他知道Loki需要他用文字来表达自己的感受，但Thor现在却不想要说出任何的音节。Thor只是静静的保持着他的动作，而Loki也没有为此而强制性停止他们正在进行着的任何活动。相反的，Loki什么也没有做，他只是弯下身，在Thor的耳朵旁留下了一个吻，轻声的告诉着Thor，他在Loki这里是安全的，Loki会保护他的。

  
直到Thor慢慢的抬头，然后依靠这本能望着Loki，最后才下定决心开口，让那些卡在自己喉咙里的那些声音都溜到外面去，传进Loki的耳边。Thor相信自己已经准备好了，Loki的声音只会让他开始变得贪婪。

  
“那个...Sir？”

  
Thor紧张的说着，他真的很担心Loki会不会已经开始觉得不厌烦了，谁会想要和这么一个无聊无助的Sub一起玩呢？但是Loki满怀关心和说不出的暧昧的语气让Thor意识到这一切只是自己又在多想罢了。

Loki还是有从中得到一些乐趣的，至少他是愿意这么做的。

Loki的手指再一次的为Thor顺着他的头发，熟练的手法甚至让Thor开始怀疑他是否会在这之后想念Loki的这一项服务。他绝对会想念Loki和Loki的手的。不过这也让Thor不禁开始怀疑，Loki有过几个Sub？

  
“什么事，Thor？”

  
Thor第一/暂时的Dom对着眼前的Sub发问，依旧是那么的温柔，那么的耐心。Loki回到了双脚站立的姿势，牵着自己让Thor举起的手，带领着这一位Sub重新入座。Loki原以为Thor会从新把脑袋放回到自己的大腿上，就像刚刚那一样，但Thor却没有那么做。

  
或许Thor已经打算使用他的安全词了，Loki另一只空着的手开始在沙发椅的扶手上打着无声的节拍。

  
Loki不怀疑自己是否有听见Thor喉咙滚动的声音，毕竟现在的房间里实在是安静得不像话，就连Loki都能够听见自己的心跳声了。那不是代表着恐惧或是饥渴的。这两个里面，一个Thor已经顺利克服了，另一个则是还没到达那样一个的程度。但Thor接下来的发言，完全让Loki怀疑起了自己的判断能力。

  
“您可不可以...留下您的痕迹？”

  
Loki并没有预料到这一切回来得这么快。Thor就像是一个能让Loki中大奖的福袋，满满的都是让Loki吃惊且欢喜的惊喜。看来Thor是鼓起了所有的勇气才能够把这一个要求说出来，Loki没办法去无视自己为此而萌生的满足感。就像Thor真的是他的Sub一样。

  
Loki并没有让Thor等待太久，最起码那短短的时间里Thor还没有再一次的陷入那可怕的思维里。Thor就只是乖乖的呆在他所属的位置，脑袋只专注在去仔细聆听Loki的一举一动所发出来的声音上。Thor从未这么专心去执行任何的事件。

  
“为什么呢，Thor？”

  
“我觉得我需要它们，Sir...”

  
Thor甚至都开始觉得自己就快开始哽咽了，Loki会不会拒绝他？现在的Thor并不知道。但是Loki怎么可能会拒绝任何能和Thor在一起的时间呢？他已经对眼前的这一位Sub有着浓浓的兴趣了，就算是有别人现在闯进来抢人，Loki也会不惜一切去证明自己才是最适合Thor的Dom。

  
只是，Loki看着倔强的Thor，一时半会儿不知道该说些什么。Thor的情绪转变太快了。虽然不是不能理解，但是Thor作为一个压抑许久或是说根本没有抒发过得Sub而言，太过于特别了。或许这就是为什么Loki从对方刚踏入房门的时候就想要独占他一个人了吧。

  
Thor是Loki能得到最好的Sub了。Loki是真心的喜欢Thor，所以又何不随着Thor的要求，顺带一些私心满足自己的希望，标记Thor呢？Loki最后还是对着空气无奈的摇头，Thor绝对是一颗毒品，就算死在他身上Loki也心甘情愿。

  
“那好吧，你记得你的安全词对吧，男孩？”

 

TBC...


End file.
